The Fluffer (Not to be confused with Fluff, which this is not)
by JFassbender
Summary: "Xavier," he hears Matthew call out, "you got Lehnsherr over there. Get to work. You have five minutes." Erik turned his head, still seriously hating the whole idea of needing a fluffer—never in fifteen years has he ever needed a fluffer—and was instantly caught off guard by how incredibly sexy this Xavier guy was. No, really. What was he doing behind the scenes?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Right, this is basically a PWP about P with P. Yeah; wrap your heads around that one.**

**Okay, in all seriousness, Erik is a pornstar, Chares is a fluffer, and there's lots of sex. You have been warned, or enjoy!**

**Beta: Twilight684**

* * *

Fluffers.

God, Erik doesn't get fluffers.

No really, it's a word; go look it up. Urban Dictionary defines "Fluffer" as: _(noun) a person in the adult entertainment industry whose job it is to give male porn stars blowjobs in order to get them ready to perform_. Or there was also: _Pornographic film industry employee who is responsible for keeping male performers aroused (usually via oral sex) between takes during a shoot_. Another good one was: _A fluffer prepares the cocks of pornstars for action on the set of an adult movie before the shooting of an explicit sex scene._

Yeah, you get the idea.

So when Erik Lehnsherr: Pornstar Master—okay, so the "Master" part may just be in his head—was told by his director, Matthew, that he'd be in need of a "fluffer", he got a little miffed.

Erik-_I-once-fucked-for-forty-minutes-straight-without-c hanging-positions-and-didn't-come_ Lehnsherr does NOT need a fluffer.

But you see, it would appear that the scene he's shooting today is a "gang bang" scene, and the poor kid who's the star of it all is about to get nailed by eight guys—one right after another. Hence the name: _Gang Bang_. And the director doesn't want Erik and his famous cock—also in Erik's head—to last forty _freaking_ minutes. It's not what the script calls for. No, really, they have scripts for porn. Who knew?

He was told that each guy gets ten minutes max with the boy and then it's onto the next one. They're pretty much going to run a train on him, is what it sounds like to Erik. But whatever, he doesn't care. He gets paid to fuck, and that's why he joined the porn industry fifteen years ago. Although, at the ripe old age of 35, he's starting to wonder if he's getting too old for this shit.

He glanced down at his cock, which was already hard—yeah, that's right, he can get hard on command—and then smiled. _Na, I'm not too old for this shit_, he thinks to himself, closing his robe again.

Also, they don't call him "horse cock" for nothing, and that one _isn't_ in his head; it really is his nickname.

"Xavier," he hears Matthew call out, "you got Lehnsherr over there. Get to work. You have five minutes."

Erik turned his head, still seriously hating the whole idea of needing a fluffer—never in fifteen years has he ever needed a fluffer—and was instantly caught off guard by how incredibly _sexy_ this Xavier guy was.

No, really. What was he doing _behind_ the scenes? He should be in the front, all cameras on him as guy after guy plows into him…or maybe just Erik.

Then he noticed Xavier's eyes and, _Jesus Christ_, they were the bluest things he'd ever seen. And, of course, the next thing Erik took notice of was the man's lips—so red, so soft looking, so _perfect_. To say he looks like he was born to suck cock would just be….well, it would be _right_. Because he _does_ suck cock… For a living… And now he was about to suck Erik's cock.

"Hello," the brunet said as he came up to Erik. "I'm Charles. I guess I'll be fluffing you now."

And, really, what else would he have said? I'm here to suck your cock before the scene starts?

Well actually, yeah, Erik supposes he could have said that. It would have been pretty much the same thing, only less classy.

"I suppose so," Erik said gruffly, still not sure about all of this. And, okay, so he gets what his director's getting at. He doesn't want Erik fucking the poor kid forever and not giving the other guys a chance. Although Erik still thinks that would make a smoking hot porno: him fucking the guy while all the others stand around and watch, not able to get a turn because Erik-_I-once-fucked-for-forty-minutes-straight-without-c hanging-positions-and-didn't-come_ Lehnsherr was doing all the work.

Yeah, that would be a great porno. But that wasn't going to happen, not today at least—and Erik made a mental note to suggest that one to his director later—because Xavier, _Charles_, was already getting down on his knees.

Well then, apparently the man takes his job quite seriously.

Erik gave one last sigh of disinterest—because of the whole idea of needing a fluffer, not because this super sexy Charles guy was about to suck his cock; Erik would _always_ allow guys like Xavier to suck him off—and then pulled his robe open, his jutting cock sticking straight out at his "fluffer".

He briefly wondered if-

_Whoa_. This Charles guy doesn't waste any time. Erik nearly fell over from the sudden and abrupt _warmth_ that engulfed his cock.

Okay then. Straight down to business for them—that's fine.

Erik looked around set for a moment, wondering if he was the only one getting fluffed right now—he knew the boy he and all the other pornstars would be fucking was getting good and lubed up right about now, so surely he's not the only one getting fluffed—and then looked back down at Charles.

Biggest mistake of his life.

Charles was looking up at him, eyes searing hot and mouth wrapped perfectly around his cock and sucking Erik like he was born to-

Oh, that's right. Erik's already been over that… Never mind.

"Jesus," he bit out softly, but would later deny it and claim it was someone else who had said it. He had to place his hand on the table they were nearby—and thank fuck for that or else Erik may have fallen over, for it seemed his knees went weak without his permission—and leaned all his weight on it.

This must have amused Charles, the smug little bastard that he was, for next thing Erik knew he was _humming_ around his cock, still staring straight up into his eyes as his head bobbed back and forth.

_Good god_. It was one of the best blowjobs Erik's ever had. Why was this guy _behind_ the scenes?! What a waste of talent.

Next, Charles took a moment to pop off Erik's cock and give it a good, _long_ lick—although Erik was pretty sure _that_ was not in a fluffer's job description—and gripping the table harder was all Erik could do to not just pull out right then and there and demand they _start the goddamn scene already_.

And it was ridiculous really. Erik's had his cock sucked by hundreds, if not thousands of men before, so why was this one man making his knees go weak and his balls start to tighten dangerously tight and his head feel all light; and if Charles didn't _stop doing that thing with his tongue_ on the underside of Erik's cock he was going come prematurely, and embarrassingly, early.

Correction: Erik _did_ just come prematurely, and embarrassingly, early.

And straight down Charles' tight, hot throat.

Well then. That really just happened, didn't it?

Charles pulled back, wiping the small amount of come that didn't make it down his throat—Erik really wanted to whimper—with his thumb, and stared up at the pornstar. "Oh," he said in shock, blinking those damn blue eyes like he _didn't_ know what he just did.

"Goddamnit, Lehnsherr!" came his director's voice next. Great, Matthew saw all that, didn't he? "Did you seriously just come? Fluffer! He's a fluffer! You're not supposed to come from the fluffers! He's just supposed to get you warmed up! Do you really not understand the concept of a _fluffer_?"

Oh no, Erik understands; he's looked it up on the Internet.

The director ran a hand down his face and may have muttered something about _ goddamn pornstars_. He glanced over to the producer. "Now we'll have to wait at least an hour or so before we can film, and Janos is already all lubed up. _Shit_." He looked over to the brunet, who was on a large bed and waiting. "Hit the showers, Janos. Erik cocked this one up." He paused. "Literally," Matthew said as he turned his focus on the man himself.

And Erik, even after all his director's ranting and raving, just stared down at the man who brought him, Erik Lehnsherr—Master of Porn—off in less than five minutes. He looked over to where Matthew was and said, "Did anyone get that on film?"

The director slapped his face with one hand, and this time he did definitely mutter _goddamn pornstars_, before he stormed off.

The producer, who was close by, just made a face and said, "Actually, that was pretty fucking hot. We should get you two together on film."

When Erik had glanced back, completely in agreement with the producer, Charles was getting to his feet. He had that look on his face like he was about to apologize or some shit like that, so Erik grabbed him by the upper arm and dragged him close to where their bodies were touching. He placed his mouth to the brunet's ear. "I want _you_ to be my personal fluffer from now on, no one else's, you got that?"

Erik swore he felt a shudder ripple through the smaller man's body. "Yes, Mr. Lehnsherr," he responded, only serving to make Erik's cock go hard again, and _fuck_, how is that _even possible_? Oh, that's right. He's Erik-mother-fucking-Lehnsherr; he doesn't have the biggest and best cock in the business for nothing.

"Call me Erik," he told Charles, mouth still dangerously close to the other man's ear.

Charles pulled back, just enough to look the taller man in the eye and said, "Okay, Erik," with a smile.

…

Two weeks later, Erik and Charles star in their first film together, in which Erik was supposed to be getting fluffed by his fluffer, Charles, who sucks his cock so well that Erik comes all over his face, thus ruining the scene he was supposed to go film.

The video's a hit.

END?

**A/N: (Possible second chapter in the making…? Okay, it's in the making.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So much for this being a one shot, I might as well just call this "The Porno Verses".**

**Anyway, this takes place somewhere in between those two weeks before Charles and Erik shot their porno, which I'll eventually end up writing, because, _why not_?**

**Also, warning for Shaw, because let's face it; _it's Shaw_. The man's a creeper.**

* * *

Erik arrived on set five minutes early that day, which wasn't all that strange, but normally Erik just shows up on time and not a minute late. He also shows up already showered, shaved—and we're not just talking about his face—and ready to fuck.

So no, it wasn't all that strange when he arrived early, cup of coffee in hand and sunglasses on face. But what was strange was when he saw Charles, _his_ fluffer, being led away by Sebastian Shaw, and really, how old _is_ that guy? Erik thinks it's high time for him to quit the industry. Nobody wants to see his limp old cock on screen anymore.

Anger flooded Erik's veins as he watched Shaw—he calls him Shaw; not Sebastian, don't ask why, it's just what Erik does—place his hand on Charles' ass and squeeze as the older man led _his_ fluffer away.

Okay, so Charles wasn't legally—or even technically—_his_ fluffer. Erik had just told him that in the heat of the moment. But he meant it goddamn it! Just the thought of Charles wrapping his mouth around another man's cock, and _especially_ Sebastian Shaw's, made Erik want to punch something hard and brick-like… Possibly a wall.

And, sure, Erik isn't dumb. He knows that Charles has sucked his share of cock in his career as a fluffer. Erik himself has no room to talk; he's fucked and been sucked by plenty of men, if not more, but this doesn't mean that he has to _like_ the idea of Charles sucking other men's cocks.

The Styrofoam coffee cup Erik was holding crumpled under his hand's wrath. Good thing most the coffee was gone and near cold by that point. Nothing ruins a solo masturbating scene like a scalded hand, which is what Erik was scheduled to do today—before his steam room fuck scene with Tony—and he was _hoping_ Charles would be available to warm him up.

It would appear not, seeing how Shaw got to him first.

Erik ripped the sunglasses from his face and stormed over to where Shaw and Charles had disappeared to; behind a set wall.

Second biggest mistake of his life.

"Mm, such a good little cocksucker you are," Shaw was saying, rocking his hips back and forth gently, his cock sliding in and out of Charles' mouth with ease. "Oh, I'm sorry. Do you prefer to be called by your work name? Fluffer?" An eerie chuckle, one that Erik will never forget, left the man's mouth as he grabbed a fist full of Charles' hair and forced his cock deeper down the brunet's throat.

Charles let out a gagging sound, although it was muffled of course by the goddamn cock down his throat, and closed his eyes as he tried to take all of Shaw's length.

Erik's fist was already balled up and ready to let fly, but Shaw must have noticed him. He smile at Erik and pulled some, _but not all_, of his cock out of Charles' mouth. "He's a good one," Shaw said, motioning down to Charles, who was back to sucking—_doing his job_, Erik had to tell himself—the man's cock. "This one here. Have you had him yet?" A low moan came from Shaw's mouth as he glanced back down and Erik had to fight the urge not to bash the man's head in with a nearby light fixture.

"Yes," Erik managed to grit out, still seething with rage from having to witness this. Witness Charles, _his_ Charles, and that mouth—that only belonged on Erik's cock—work Shaw to near completion.

Erik noticed that Charles had refused to look up at him. He was just sucking the man's cock like a robot almost, none of that fancy shit he did when he did this for Erik the other day. No humming, no eye contact, no long, wet licks up the underside of his shaft; just straight, boring, mechanical cock sucking.

It was almost enough to make Erik smirk.

Almost.

But the fact still remained the same, and that was that _Shaw_ had his _cock_ in Charles' _mouth_.

Another groan came from Shaw and, fuck all, Erik just didn't care anymore. He knew he'd probably lose his job, but whatever; he just couldn't find it in him to care at the moment. He balled his fist up tighter, pulled back and-

"Sebastian, time's up, get over here. Janos is ready."

Little did Shaw know, their director just saved his life.

Well, his face at least. Erik wouldn't have killed him, just broke his nose.

Shaw gave a little groan in protest, which Erik steady ignored in favor of grinding his teeth together, and slipped from Charles' mouth. "Damn," he said with a shake of his head, "you almost got me there for a second." He looked down at Charles, much like an owner would look down at their dog. "But nobody gets Sebastian Shaw, not until he says he's ready to go."

Now Erik wanted to punch the man just for talking in third person, because really, _who does that_?!

Shaw cupped Charles' cheek, which Erik refused to notice was slightly red, and smiled down at the brunet. "I like you. I'll come find you again when I feel your services are needed once more."

Erik swore to god the second he was alone— more than likely in his dressing room—he was going to punch the biggest, loudest hole in the wall ever… Come to think it, wasn't there a poster of Shaw in his latest film: _The Man Who Absorbs Orgasms_, hanging around somewhere? Perhaps Erik could take all his rage out on that. He'd need a sledgehammer, though, to accomplish that.

"Later, Erik," Shaw said, bringing the man out of his vicious fantasy. "I got one horny Latino lover to fuck senseless."

And with that, Shaw was gone.

"Good morning, Erik," Charles said as he stood, as if he wasn't just sucking some man's cock in public.

_Job. It's his job_, Erik had to tell himself…again. And again.

It wasn't helping.

The smaller man wiped his mouth—which Erik would never admit to seeing; seeing the wet glistering saliva, and probably a bit of precome from _that bastard_, on his bottom lip—and smiled up at Erik. "Have an early scene today?"

And how can Charles stand there and just make small talk with him when he just had a cock—_Shaw's cock_—down his throat? Like it was normal or some-

Right. It _is_ normal. Damn it Lehnsherr, get it together. Not everybody knows about your personal vendetta against Shaw.

Also, Charles is a fluffer, and Erik already knew this.

Still, Erik—never one for saying the right thing—just grabbed Charles by the upper arm and pulled him closer. "What I said the other day wasn't for shits and giggles—I was serious. I don't want to see another man's cock in your mouth but my own."

Charles pulled back with wide eyes to look at Erik, _really_ look at him. "Erik," he said as he took a step back, Erik releasing his grip. "I'm sorry, but…this is my job. It's what I get paid to do. I didn't really think you were serious when you said that last week. I thought you were just fucking around because I got you off so quickly. If I told Matthew that I'd only be fluffing you from now on, he'd either fire me or cut my paychecks in half—if not by a fourth. I can't just be _your_ personal fluffer. It doesn't work that way in this industry." He paused, "You should know that."

Yes, Erik did know that…but still.

"I hated that. I hated watching you suck his, _Shaw's_, cock. I don't even know why that man's still in the industry; he's got to be like fifty or something!"

Charles just gave Erik a complex look. "Well, I'm sorry that you had to witness that, but Sebastian's not the first guy I've fluffed today. And whatever personal feelings you have towards him-"

"Stop, just stop," Erik cut in, placing a hand over his face. In all reality though, he stopped listening after _not the first guy I've fluffed today_. He let out a sigh, dragging the hand on his face down before he peered at Charles. "I just…" He let out another sigh. "I don't like to think about you with other guys…sorry. It just gets my blood boiling, is all." He ignored the look of shock on Charles' face and forced himself to go on. "Whatever Matthew would dock from you pay, I'll make up for. I really do want you as my personal fluffer, okay?"

He really said all that, didn't he?

If the horrified look on Charles' face was anything to go by, that would be a yes.

And yet still, Erik—stupidly—went on.

"We could start dating or something, if that would help." _Shut up, Erik, shut up now_! "Maybe that way you won't feel the need to suck other guys' cocks." _Stop talking, please stop talking! What are you doing?! That didn't even make any sense!_

After a long, _long_ moment of silence—well okay, there's never truly silence on a porn set; they could both hear Janos moaning from the next set over—Charles blinked.

"Excuse me?" he said. But before Erik could further embarrass himself, Charles went on. "First off, we could start dating? (Erik winced. He really said that, too, didn't he?) I hardly know you, Erik. I mean sure, I've seen a lot of your films, quite a few actually. I even…never mind, that's not important. And I've sucked your cock, yes, but you cannot…buy me off! I am not yours to buy."

"I didn't mean it like-"

"Secondly," Charles cut in fiercely, "and more importantly, you don't want _me_ to be with other men? Look who's talking. You fuck a different guy every day, sometimes twice a day! How fair would that be?"

"I-"

"So let me get this straight," Charles barreled right on. "You don't want me to do my job, which is sucking cock by the way—sorry. Yet you still want to be able stroll onto set every day, after I've got you all good and ready I assume, and fuck some other guy in different and new positions and places?"

Well, when he puts it like that…

But _still_. Because Erik just doesn't know when to _shut up_…

"Yes."

Charles just stared at him.

"I told you I'd pay you what Matthew doesn't." _Really Erik, just keep talking, there is no way that you're making this worse_.

"Unbelievable," Charles muttered as he ran a hand down his face. He glanced up at Erik. "And you're fucking serious about all of this?"

Erik nodded.

"Fucking pornstars," Charles mumbled.

"Is that a yes?"

"No!"

Damn it.

"Now if you'll excuse me," Charles said as he started to walk past Erik, "I have to go fluff Todd over there, he's got a windsock looking thing going on with his cock."

Erik grabbed Charles by the upper arm again, much gentler this time, and brought his mouth near the smaller man's ear. "I saw the way you sucked Shaw's cock," he whispered, "it was nothing like when you sucked mine." A shudder rippled through Charles' body and Erik smiled, knowing he was on to something. "I know you must have some feelings for me, or else you wouldn't have fluffed me the way you did."

He then, because he's Erik-mother-fucking-Lehnsherr: Master of Porn, licked a long stripe up Charles' neck, causing the smaller man to close his eyes and moan softly.

Got him.

"Fine," Charles bit out, eyes opening and pulling back to look at the pornstar. "_Fine_. I do have feelings for you, okay? The only reason I ever got into this blasted industry was so that maybe, just maybe, I might be able to work with the great Erik "horse cock" Lehnsherr. Your movie: _The Man With the Metal Cock_, was the first porno I ever saw, and I was only fourteen! I own all your movies, in fact. I've been watching them since I was a teenager, is that what you wanted to hear?"

Well actually, yes, it was exactly-

Wait _what_?

"Charles," Erik asked cautiously as he took a step away, "just how old are you?"

The brunet blinked up at him. "Twenty, why?"

Twenty? _Twenty_? That would…that would mean Erik's been doing porn since Charles _was five_.

Five!

And Erik's movie was the first porno he'd ever seen, and at the tender age of fourteen.

Something about that both aroused, and disgusted Erik.

"So you've been…?" Erik made a hand gesture.

"Jacking off to you since I hit puberty, yes." Charles let out a huff, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked away. "I've been sucking cock for two years (_la la la, Erik didn't hear that_) in hopes that I'd finally get a taste of yours." He looked back at Erik. "And then I did." A smile formed over his face. "And I even got the great Erik Lehnsherr, the man who once fucked for forty minutes straight without switching positions and didn't come, to explode in my mouth in less than five minutes." He then leaned in closer, to where his mouth was near Erik's ear now. "Do not think that you are the only one here who has a hard time watching someone they have feelings for be with someone else."

He pulled back, right as Erik let out a shaky breath. "I may have been watching you fuck since I was fourteen, but now that I've had a taste, I too want you all to myself." Charles ran a finger down Erik's chest. "However," he went on, pulling his hand away (Erik whimpered), "it would appear that we're at a stalemate here." Charles looked around the set they were on, then back to Erik. "For we both work in the porn industry. It's my job to suck cocks when needed, and you get paid the big bucks to take out that monster cock of yours and fuck." He shrugged. "We'll both just have to learn to share."

Not bloody likely.

"No," Erik said as he pulled Charles back closer to him, the smaller man gasping hotly. "I have a better idea."

…

A stack of papers dropped down on Matthew's desk. The man looked up. "The hell is this, Erik?"

"A script," replied the pornstar. And sure, it was crude and rushed, and probably had many spelling errors and not enough dialog for the type of porn Matthew likes to direct—for some odd reason that man seems to think _talking_ is important in these types of "movies", but Erik just didn't give a damn.

Matthew picked up the stack of papers and flipped through them, skimming them briefly. He glanced back up at Erik. "You want to make a porno…about what happened last week? With the fluffer getting you off before you get around to shooting your scene?" He blinked. "A porno about a porno?"

Erik just nodded.

"That's just a blowjob scene?"

"And Char-the original fluffer who got me off will be in the movie as well."

The director leaned back in his chair. "I'm listening."

TBC

**A/N: The "windsock thing going on with his cock" was a total line rip from Family Guy. I can't take credit there.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks as always to my amazing beta, Twilight684**

* * *

"Hello, Mr. Lehnsherr. I'm Charles; I'll be your fluffer today," the shy brunet said as he bit his bottom lip. "Or, I suppose, I'll be sucking that lovely cock of yours until you go on set."

Of course there had been rewrites with the script because, as Erik's said before, for some odd reason Matthew seems to think that there needs to be _talking_ in every good porno.

If you ask Erik, talking in porno equals cheesy.

"So it would appear," Erik said as he walked closer to the fluffer.

Charles just ducked his head and blushed.

"What's wrong?" the pornstar asked, walking behind Charles. "Do I make your nervous?" He trailed a finger down the brunet's back.

A small shudder came from Charles as his eyes flickered closed briefly. He swallowed. "It's just…um." Erik appeared at his front again. "I…may be your biggest fan, Mr. Lehnsherr."

Erik really, _ really_, wanted to roll his eyes at that line, but he knew Matthew would be pissed and then he'd call cut and Erik really would need a fluffer until the director was done yelling at him. And that fluffer wouldn't be Charles, seeing how he's _in_ the film this time.

And Erik didn't want his cock sucked by anyone but Charles, not today at least. So, instead, he held back his eye roll and said his next line. "Oh, is that so?" He trailed another finger down Charles' body—his chest this time.

"Y-yes," the nervous fluffer got out. "I-I've been watching your films since I was a teenager." He looked down as if ashamed, but Erik just tipped his face back up by the chin, eyes meeting eyes.

"So you've been watching me fuck for quite some time now, then?"

Charles nodded.

"And now you get to suck my cock."

"I know," Charles breathed. "I've been waiting years for this moment."

Erik kind of hated that the writers—who took one look at his original script and got to work faster than that time Erik fucked those twins on the subway set—made Charles out to be a needy, cock wanting whore. They kind of made him look weak, like Erik was this great idol in his eyes and all Charles lived for was to suck his cock.

But whatever. The writers assured Erik, after much debate back and forth between all three of them, that the viewer would love it. They told Erik that studies show porn viewers get off on the dominance factor, and that if Charles submitted to Erik—admitted that his cock was all he could think about—it would be a hit.

Erik's only demand was that he got first viewing of the film, and if Charles came off as too needy or weak, they were scraping it and staring over again—and with less fucking dialog.

"Well I guess today's your lucky day then," Erik said as he pulled his robe off, the sleek material sliding down his body with grace.

He really, _really_, didn't want to say his next line. It was so bad, so cheesy, and so predictable that he almost tore the script up himself and said _to hell with their porn_. But one look at Charles in the meeting room, and those damn blue eyes, forced Erik to swallow his pride.

"Behold my marvelous cock."

And Matthew almost called cut. Erik could tell it was on the tip of the man's tongue because Erik knew he didn't say the line correctly. He said it with less…power, or dominance, behind it. It kind of just came out…matter-of-fact.

Again, Erik didn't want this film to make Charles look like a cock groveling whore.

Luckily, Matthew held his tongue and watched as Charles' eyes widened in shock, and the scene was so good, so convincing, that the director must have been satisfied for he sat back and kept rolling.

"Oh my," Charles said as he hit his knees. "I've never seen a cock _this_ big before." He glanced up at Erik. "It's no wonder your nickname's Horse Cock."

A deep chuckle came from the standing man. "You think you can fit it all in your mouth?"

Charles licked his lips. "I certainly can try." He started to lean forward, about to engulf the cock before him, but a hand to the back of his hair stopped him. Erik tilted his head up until their eyes met.

Again, Erik really disliked the next line, but luckily it was the last of them for a while. After this the real action began.

"Remember, Charles, five minutes only. I know how bad you want this cock of mine, but I have a horny blond to fuck up against a wall after this." He released Charles' hair. "Just get me good and ready."

"Yes, sir," Charles said, and then blissfully took Erik in his mouth, sucking him down all the way.

And just like the first time, Erik's eyes hit the back of his head as that warm and wet mouth surrounded his cock and worked its talent. He knew the cameras were focusing in on Charles now, so it didn't matter what Erik's face looked like. Hell, he could have a look of utter boredom on his face for all Matthew cared, as long as he was making the appropriate grunts and groans every now and then and saying the customary "_God that feels so good_," and "_such a good little cock sucker you are_" that Matthew wanted Erik to throw in there.

Yeah, yeah, he'll get around to that.

Erik knew the camera was about to pan back and get a wide shot, so he looked down at Charles, who was still bobbing his head back and forth, and placed a hand to the back of his head, encouraging him along.

"God you're good at this," Erik groaned out, "you should be more than just a fluffer."

Matthew looked to the writers, who just shrugged.

Yeah, that's right; Erik made that line up himself. It seemed a lot less degrading than "_such a good little cock sucker_".

Charles hummed in agreement and placed both hands Erik's thighs, still moving his head back and forth as he tried to deep throat the man.

"Easy there, Charles," Erik said as he pulled his fluffer off his cock. Charles blinked up at him with those come-inducing eyes. "Don't want you to choke yourself."

Matthew leaned closer to the producer and said, "What the fuck? None of that's in the script. What's he doing? Just making this up as he goes along?"

The producer, who was still watching intently, just shrugged. "It's Lehnsherr, what did you expect? Let's just see where he goes with it."

"Of course, Mr. Lehnsherr," Charles said, and then got back to work. He took Erik's heavy cock into his mouth again and resumed sucking.

Erik moaned, but it wasn't one of his _I'm just doing my job_ moans. It was a real, honest to god moan; a moan that Charles pulled from him. His hand flew out and landed on the nearby table—just like what really happened—and Erik cursed. "Shit, Charles." He started rocking his hips back and forth, Charles helping with the hands that were still on Erik's thighs.

And it felt so good, if not better than before, and Erik couldn't wait to shoot more of these types of films with Charles. Maybe even one day he may convince the fluffer to shoot a fuck scene and-

"Cut!"

Erik's head whipped over at breakneck speed. Wait, what? He gave Matthew a death glare as Charles came off his cock. "What the fuck, Matthew?" he asked. "What did I do wrong?" He was pretty sure the scene was going as planned… okay, so with a little less scripted dialog and more of his own, but other than that, what the hell?

"Nothing's wrong, Erik," the director said as he waved someone—who the fuck was that?—over. "We're at the three minute mark, the actual cock sucking is only supposed to last five minutes, remember?" He looked to the man he waved over. "Go on, get him ready." Then back to Erik. "And for the love of god, don't come in this fluffer's mouth, Erik. I'm not shooting this film again."

This fluffer? What the…?

"Wait, you think I need a fluffer for this?" Erik looked down at Charles, who looked torn between jealousy and utter betrayal.

Damn it. This was not part of the deal!

But before Erik could say anything more, with a sigh, Charles stood and let the other fluffer take his place.

The man hit his knees and looked up at Erik, taking his cock in hand. "Just let me know when you're close," he said and started to open his mouth.

Erik jerked back. "I already _was_ close," he spat out. "Get Charles back here, I don't need some other guy sucking my cock." He looked straight to his director. "I'm serious, Matthew, get this fluffer off my set. I don't need him." He paused. "I just need Charles."

Slowly, Charles turned back around to look at Erik, a small smile on his face.

"He's done it before," Erik went on, "and he'll do it again."

Charles smiled even wider.

"You only have two minutes left until the scene is up. You really think, and after all this, that he'll be able to get you off in that amount of time?"

In all reality, Erik knew that the editing team could just edit out the extra time that…no: _if_ they go over, but then he'd have to hear them bitch about it and say _why didn't you just use the goddamn fluffer? Why does your pride have to be so big? Fucking pornstars and their egos!_

Apparently editing a blowjob scene is more difficult than a straight fucking scene. Still…

"I know he can."

Matthew just sighed in defeat and sat back in his director's chair. "Go for it then." He waved his hand.

The fluffer exited the set with a huff and Charles came back to his spot; by Erik's side… Or well, his front at least, and right by Erik's cock.

Erik glanced down at the brunet, curling a hand around the back of his neck until their eyes met again. "Suck me just like you did last time," he whispered.

Charles smiled. "Yes, Erik."

Everyone got back in their places and Charles took Erik's cock back into his mouth before Matthew called for action again.

After about twenty seconds of fierce sucking, Charles popped off (Matthew leaned forward in interest, knowing this definitely was not part of the script) and proceeded to lick a long and broad stripe up Erik's shaft. Erik groaned out a sound that he couldn't later blame on someone else, seeing how this was all on film, and wrapped his hand tighter in Charles' hair. He yanked, not too hard though, until the fluffer was looking up at him.

"I don't think that's part of a fluffer's job description."

Charles, who was panting slightly, just looked bashful up at the pornstar. "Sorry," he muttered and then took Erik back into his mouth. And then the humming started and_ oh_. He really _was_ going to suck Erik off just like the first time.

Matthew held up a finger, signaling the one-minute-to-go mark, and Erik felt that tingling sensation in his balls and smirked. One minute be damned, Charles got him in under that.

"Shit," Erik bit out. He pulled out of Charles' mouth—because everyone knows in the porn industry the money shot's what makes or breaks it—and ran his hand over his cock as come shot out, covering Charles' face and chest.

And it. Was. _Perfect_.

This load _had_ to be bigger than the last time.

Not that Erik would know, seeing how Charles _swallowed it all_ last time. And in _real_ porn—not the simulated crap—swallowing and coming inside does not fly; it's all about coming the biggest and best load all over the other guy, and Erik's pretty sure he just accomplished that here today.

He almost forgot where he was, drowning in those blue lust-filled eyes below him, until whatever douche bag they got to play "director" came on set and yelled, "Did you seriously just come? Fluffer! He's a fluffer! You're not supposed to come from the fluffers. He's just supposed to get you warmed up! Do you really not understand the concept of a _fluffer_?"

And holy shit! It was word for word from what Matthew had said the other day when this actually happened. Erik didn't think they were really going to leave that part in. It was more of a joke on Erik's end, putting that into the script. He glanced over to the real director, who was covering his mouth, trying to hide the smile that Erik knew was there. He had a look on his face that screamed: I really said that, didn't I?

Well then, score one for Erik.

Cut was called after the camera was done zooming in on Charles, who had been licking the come off his lips and using his fingers to smear it into his chest while Erik had been eyeing Matthew and-

Wait! Did Erik really miss Charles doing all that? Damn _it_. Why the hell was he looking at his director and not at the sexy sight below him? He instantly looked down to Charles and-

Third biggest mistake of his life.

Charles, even though cut had been called, was still on his knees, looking hotly up at Erik. He ran a thumb across his chin; gathering up what remaining amount of Erik's seed was there and brought it to his mouth, sucking the finger in.

Erik let out a shuddering breath. Charles Xavier was going to be the death of him.

Once Charles popped said finger out of his mouth, with a small moan mind you, he kept his gaze locked on Erik and said, "Oops, I don't think that was supposed to happen."

Erik, who also knew cut had been called a long, long time ago, just looked around and said, "Why did we stop filming?"

TBC

**A/N: Sex scene next for our boys?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Erik sighed and glanced down at the script once more. "I have two stipulations." He then looked back to Matthew, who leaned forward in interest. "No ridiculous schoolboy uniform, and Charles has to wear glasses." He paused. "For the first half of the scene at least."

Matthew stuck his hand out. "Deal."

* * *

**A/N: The Porn Verses continue! ...What have I got myself into?**

**Also: Illusions of underage.**

* * *

"No."

Erik threw the script down.

A sigh came from Matthew. "And why," he said as he rubbed his temples, "is that?"

"It's degrading."

The director just stared at Erik for a moment.

"It's degrading to _Charles_," Erik clarified.

Matthew sat back in his chair. "It's porn, Erik." He picked up the script and flipped through it before meeting the other man's eyes. "I don't really know what you want me to say."

Now Erik sighed. He stuck his hand out, waiting for his director to hand the script over again. He paged through it, then looked back to the man behind the desk. "You want me to play a professor?"

"And Charles your naughty student." Matthew smiled.

Another glance at the script. "And it says here that I have to, and I quote, "spank him over my desk with a ruler"." He looked up. "What time era does this take place in?"

By this point Matthew was rubbing his temples. "It doesn't matter, Erik. All that matters is that studies show that schoolboy fantasies are in right now, and Charles is the perfect age. Hell, he even _looks_ sixteen. We could slap a _barely legal_ tag on the DVD and it would sell itself!"

Erik thought about this for a moment. "He does look young." Correction: Charles _was_ young.

"And you're kind of old."

Erik shot his director a nasty look.

"Ish." Matthew cleared his throat. "What I meant to say was: he's young, you're old_er_; it'll be perfect."

Erik sighed and glanced down at the script once more. "I have two stipulations." He then looked back to Matthew, who leaned forward in interest. "No ridiculous schoolboy uniform, and Charles has to wear glasses." He paused. "For the first half of the scene at least."

Matthew stuck his hand out. "Deal."

…

"You wanted to see me after class, Mr. Lehnsherr?" Charles walked onto the set, which was crude at best: a simple desk, a chair on each side, a chalkboard (really, what time era were they in?) on the wall, and even a stupid—and probably outdated—globe in the background.

Christ, Erik knew Matthew was cheap when it came to scene props, but come on!

Erik, who was seated at his desk, just ruffled through the papers in his hands before glancing up and meeting Charles'—his student's—eyes.

Fourth biggest mistake of his life.

Okay, so maybe Erik should have swung by Charles' dressing room before the scene. This was the first time he actually saw Charles in his little get up, and it wasn't an old-fashion schoolboy uniform, thank god. He was wearing khaki shorts that boarded on a little _too_ short, and a light blue button up that already had the top three buttons undone.

But the icing on the porn cake was the glasses he had on. Erik nearly came in his pants from just the sight alone. They were obviously too big for his face and kept slipping off, Charles having to push them up every now and then. He held books in his right hand and had a backpack slung over his left shoulder.

Erik had to take in a deep breath before delivering his line. "Yes, Charles, please come in. I needed to talk to you about your latest test score." He set the papers down and watched as his "student" came closer to his desk.

Charles pushed his glasses up once more before adjusting his backpack. "Yes, Mr. Lehnsherr?"

"Set your books down, please, Charles." He motioned to his desk, knowing full well in about ten minutes he'd be swiping said books onto the floor. Charles complied and let his backpack fall from his shoulder as he took a seat across from his "professor".

Erik passed over a piece of paper, a fake test, with a big red "96%" on in. Charles glanced at it, then Erik. "Yes? I passed." Next Erik, or "Professor Lehnsherr", handed over another test with an identical "96%" on it. Charles looked at that as well, then back to his Professor. He swallowed.

"Who do you sit next to in class, Charles?" Erik asked. He leaned back and folded his arms over his chest.

"S-Sean."

"So you want to explain to me how Sean—who barely manages to make it to my class, let alone _not_ stoned out of his mind—got the exact same score as you." Erik lifted his eyebrows. "He even got the same four wrong answers as you."

Charles swallowed before meeting his teacher's eyes. "I-I suppose he copied off of me," he said softly.

Erik leaned forward. "And why would you let that drain on society copy off of you?"

"I-I didn't know."

"What's that, Charles? I couldn't hear you."

"I didn't know," Charles said a little louder this time. He pushed his glasses up his nose, having fallen when he looked down in shame.

Erik was already hard. It was taking all of his control to not just say _the hell with the script_ and take Charles over his desk right then and there.

But there was still more dialog to be had; fucking Matthew and his team of "writers".

"You didn't know?" He gave Charles a pointed look. "I expect better from you than that, Charles; you're my top student." He sighed, looking off to the side. "I think you know what this means."

Charles shook his head fervently. "Oh no, Mr. Lehnsherr, please don't suspend me. I can't afford to miss any school, not if I want to get into college early."

Erik just looked at his student, tapping his desk in thought. "I suppose we could work something out," he said, a small smile forming over his face.

Charles swallowed again. "W-What did you have in mind, Mr. Lehnsherr?" He twisted the hem of his shirt.

"Well, first, I'll have to punish you for allowing another student to copy off of you. Then, secondly, you'll have to show me just how sorry you are."

Charles looked up, bottom lip in his mouth. "Punish me?"

"Yes, Charles, punish you." Erik rolled his chair back. "Come here, on this side of my desk." Charles got up, at the same time as Erik and made his way over to the teacher's side. "Over the desk, Charles."

Looking all bashful and innocent—which Erik _knew_ was a damn lie—Charles leaned over the desk, forearms resting on the papers skewed on top of it. "Like this, Mr. Lehnsherr?" Charles asked as he looked back at his teacher.

Erik had to suck in a sharp breath. "Just like that." He ran a hand down Charles' back, causing his student to moan softy. "Spread your legs a bit."

Charles complied, turning back around to look at the camera directly in front of him.

Erik was positive he was making a sexy little face, one that would have viewers jerking off to just _that_. A sudden burst of jealousy surged through Erik at the thought, but he _squashed_ it down before he could decipher what the hell it had meant.

"Remove your pants now, Charles," Erik said as he reached over for the long ruler that _no one uses anymore_. Seriously, what time era were they in?!

Charles came up off the desk just enough to pull his pants down, but the second Erik saw the slightest hint of skin he reached out and yanked them down his body viciously, leaving them to pool at his ankles.

"Back over the desk, Charles."

With a small moan, Charles placed his forearms back on Erik's desk and looked directly at the camera as he bit his bottom lip.

Erik ran a hand across the smooth skin of Charles' behind, a second camera panning in on that now. "My, my, look at this perfect ass." He gave it a jiggle. "It's too bad I'm going to have to leave such nasty red marks on it."

And with that, Erik drew his hand back and sent the ruler against Charles' ass—not hard of course, the editing team would add sound effects later, but just enough to leave a nice red mark. Charles grunted, moving his body forward as another impact landed on him. He closed his eyes, mouth opening. Erik spanked him with the ruler again, getting another ball-tightening moan to come from the brunet below.

A few more whacks with the ruler and Erik found himself sweating. Fucking ridiculous outfit they had him in—khaki pants and a white button up shirt with a tie. And it didn't help that the overhead lights seemed brighter than usual.

"I think that's enough punishment for now, Charles," Erik said as he wiped some of the sweat off his forehead. He set the ruler aside, right by the globe that still had the USSR on it—_really Matthew, how cheap are you_?—and sat back down in his chair. "Now, it's time to show me how sorry you are." He unzipped his pants, pulling his strained cock out. "On your knees, boy."

Charles hit his knees, his pants still tangled around his ankles and his own cock hard and aching. He looked up at Erik. Gingerly, he placed both hands on the older man's thighs, giving his teacher a shy look.

"What's wrong, Charles? You never sucked a cock this big before?" He smiled. "Or have you never sucked a cock period?"

He gave a small nod, then swallowed. "Both, sir."

Erik's cock twitched harder. Even though this was just role play, and he knew firsthand that Charles sucked cock—_his_ specifically—he still found himself turned on beyond belief by the words that were coming out of Charles' mouth.

"Here," Erik said softly as he reached out for Charles' glasses, the boy having pushed them up again. "Let's just remove these for now."

Charles closed his eyes as his Professor removed his glasses, then opened them again, giving Erik _the_ most sexy look he could muster.

A small amount of precome leaked from Erik's cock.

Perhaps…perhaps this was a terrible idea.

Erik had to take in a ragged breath before he continued. He set the glasses on his desk before returning his attention to the boy below him. He took his cock in hand, pointing it towards Charles. "Come show me just how sorry you are, you bad little boy."

With a lick of his lips, Charles leaned in closer and took Erik into his mouth, doing what he did best—sucked some mean cock. Erik grunted and groaned as his student's head bobbed back and forth, his cock disappearing into that talented mouth before reemerging again; all shiny and wet with saliva.

Charles sucked him off for a few minutes, Erik's head hitting the back of his chair as his hand tangled in the brunet's hair. He moved Charles' head back and forth, encouraging the younger man to go faster.

The camera zoomed in right as Charles was deep-throating Erik; the boy's eyes closed as he choked slightly.

Erik pulled him back, not wanting to ruin _this_ scene by coming embarrassingly early, and let out a sharp breath. "Damn it, Charles." He glanced down into the boy's eyes. "Are you sure you've never sucked cock before?"

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, the student just shook his head. "No, sir, I swear."

Erik growled. "My desk, _now_. I'll teach you to lie to me." Erik rose from his seat, dragging Charles with him and forcing the smaller man over his desk, after swiping all the papers and Charles' books off it of course. He placed a strong hand to his student's back, holding him down as he leaned in and sneered in his ear, "I've had my cock sucked my plenty of students, but never as good as you just did. I know a good little cock-sucker when I see one. Now tell me the truth; have you sucked cock before?"

Again, Charles just shook his head, looking back at his teacher. "No, sir, I swear I've never sucked anyone's cock before. You were my first." He swallowed. "Mr. Lehnsherr."

"Liar," Erik growled, then took his cock in hand. "Just for that, I'm going to punish you even harder." Charles' pants were still around his ankles and of course he was already lubed up and stretched prior to the scene, so it looked worse than it was when Erik shoved his cock in.

Still, as the script called for, Charles cried out a loud moan, his whole body rocking forward against the desk as his eyes screwed shut.

"You like lying to me?" Erik got out between harsh breaths, his hips moving back and forth. He twisted his hand in the back of Charles' shirt as he rammed his cock into the student below him. "You like making me angry?"

"N-No, sir," Charles cried out. He gripped the edge of Erik's desk and took the fucking he deserved. He opened his eyes and panted harshly as he looked at the camera ahead of him, moaning and wiggling around as Erik—his Professor—nailed him from behind.

Erik used his free hand to undo his tie, slipping it off with ease. "Hands behind your back, you lying slut." He let out a ragged breath. "You cock-sucking, cock-loving, slut." He stopped fucking Charles just long enough for the boy to bring both hands back, where Erik used his tie to tie them together. He placed one hand on Charles' bound wrists, holding them tight, as the other went to the boy's hip. He then resumed fucking; driving his thick cock in and out of Charles' tight hole.

Charles closed his eyes again, moaning like Erik's cock inside of him was the greatest thing _ever_. He placed his cheek to the surface of the desk, panting and making all sorts of little noises that he knew would drive Erik over the edge. And, to Erik, the noises that Charles was making had him thinking that this would be the part where, if _he_ were at home jerking off to this, he would have just come.

Still, Erik had a job to do, and coming right now wasn't in the script. Charles still had to ride him while Erik sat in his chair.

But the problem was: Erik _was_ going to come.

He pulled out of Charles quickly, looking to Matthew. "I need five."

Matthew nodded and called cut. The whole set was suddenly a bustle of people moving: lights were being checked and adjusted, the damn make-up girl was over by Erik in a flash and touching his face up with powder—apparently the man's cock out and still hard did nothing to deter her; Erik knew there was a reason Matthew hired her—and someone was asking Charles if his hands were okay.

After a much needed distraction, Erik shooed everyone away, Angel getting in one last touchup on Charles' mouth. Jesus, like the man's mouth needs to be any redder.

The set fell silent again; except for the small moan that came from Charles' mouth as Erik slipped his cock back in—and he was going to act like that did _not_ just undo all of that much needed distraction—and action was called.

Erik starting fucking Charles again, hands still in the same place as he drove his cock in and out for a good few minutes. The camera panned in on Erik's cock entering and leaving Charles' ass so Erik moved his hands there now, spreading his student's cheeks wide.

Charles moaned out shamelessly, his breath ragged and strained. "Mr. Lehnsherr, yes." Charles looked back at him. "Just like that."

Erik plowed into him a few more time before slowing down. Charles keened out and placed his forehead on the desk.

"My chair," Erik got out on a breath, "now." He pulled out completely, leaving Charles hollow and wanting more. "You're going to ride my cock on my chair now." He glanced down to Charles' hands and smiled, "Wrists still bound."

A small, needy moan came from Charles as Erik hoisted him up by the upper arm and guided him to the chair, Charles finally stepping out of his shoes and pants. Erik sat first, hand still gripping firmly on Charles' bicep as the boy lowered himself back onto his teacher's cock. They both moaned together, eyes locked on each other as Charles sank down blissfully slow.

And then Erik started thrusting again, fucking up into Charles' tight channel now. He placed both hands on the supposed-to-be-teen's hips and helped guide him up and down until Charles was all out slamming his body down onto Erik's cock, moaning and gasping as the man's thick cock filled him just the right amount of perfect.

Erik released one hand and reached out to grab Charles' plump cock, stroking the boy as he rode him hard. Charles tipped his head back, revealing his beautifully pale neck. Erik wanted to bite it—mark Charles as his own. Instead, he just leaned forward and placed a sloppy kiss to it, earning another ball-tightening moan from the man riding his cock.

Charles' head snapped back forward, until they were eye to eye again. Erik moved his hands to Charles' upper arms now, his wrists still bound behind his back, and started fucking wildly up into him.

"You filthy little slut, I'm going to come all over your face." Charles moaned. "Would you like that, Charles? My come all over your innocent, perfect face?"

"Ye-yes, Mr. Lehnsherr, please."

Erik had to suck in a sharp breath before delivering his next line. "Then down on your knees, where you belong."

Charles, with the help of his teacher, stood from the chair, finding his legs to be a bit shaky.

"Turn around," Erik instructed. "I'm going to untie you now." Charles turned, Erik slapping his ass the second it was in view. "You're going to need those hands of yours, probably both, to stroke my thick cock." He spun Charles back around once his hands were free. "Have you ever seen a cock as big as mine before, Charles?"

The boy shook his head. "No, sir."

"But you have seen a big cock before."

"Ye- I mean no, sir, yours was the first." Charles blushed and looked down.

"I knew you were a lying slut." Erik reached out and placed his hand on the teen's shoulder and forced him down to the floor harshly. Charles let out a small moan, eyes closing. "Teach you to lie to your professor." He yanked Charles closer before slapping him across the face with his cock. Charles moaned again, eyes reopening. "You like that, Charles? You like my cock across your face?" Charles just placed his hands on the floor and looked down. "Answer me, boy," Erik bit out.

Looking up finally, Charles took in a ragged breath. "Y-yes, sir." He swallowed. "Mr. Lehnsherr."

"Touch me," Erik instructed next, leaning back in his chair. He placed both hands on the armrests.

Slowly, Charles got back up to his knees, bringing both hands up and wrapping them around Erik's huge cock. He looked his teacher in the eye, awaiting further instruction.

"Now stroke."

And stroke Charles did; using both hands and moaning himself as he jerked Erik off. Erik's head hit the back of the chair again, eyes still on his student below, and groaned. "God you're so good at this. I might have to keep you around for a bit longer."

Charles took in a hitching breath and sped up his hand movements.

"Yes. Just like that. Lick the tip," Erik got out between his own harsh breaths. Charles leaned closer and swiped his tongue across the head of Erik's cock. "Such a good little boy. I'm really beginning to believe that you may be sorry after all."

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Lehnsherr," Charles practically groaned out, still stroking away, "I'll never let anyone copy off me again."

Erik let Charles work his cock for a few more strokes, then placed one large hand over the teen's, stopping him. "Getting close," he warned. "Touch yourself. I want to watch you come before I come all over that pretty little face of yours."

Falling back to the ground, Charles placed one hand behind him for support as the other went to his cock. He looked Erik right in the eye and started stroking, small hitching gasps coming from his mouth.

Erik had to swallow and think about baseball for a moment before he too reached for his cock, pumping it slowly as he watched his student. "That's a good boy, Charles, bring yourself off for me. Work that cock like you mean it."

Charles sped up his hand, his breath matching, as he finally brought himself over the edge; burst after burst of hot come shooting from his cock, the cameras getting the shot at every angle.

It was the hottest goddamn thing Erik had ever seen. He started speeding up his own hand movements, knowing the end was near. "Get over here, Charles."

The boy scrambled across the floor, getting as close to his teacher's cock he could. He placed both hands on Erik's thighs and the man lost it.

"Open your mouth," he just barely got out in time, come shooting from his cock. Charles complied, opening his mouth wide as Erik painted his face and tongue.

"Goddamn," Erik groaned, making sure to get every last drop he could either on the brunet's face or in his mouth. "Fuck."

Charles licked his lips, doing the same goddamn thing he did during their first porno, and started wiping the sticky seed all down his neck and chest, moaning and groaning and acting like Erik's come on him was the greatest feeling ever.

Erik was going to steal a copy of this video and take it home to jerk-off to later, he was sure of it.

"Well," Erik said as he worked on catching his breath, "I think that was sufficient enough." He started to put his cock away. "I believe you're sorry for what you did."

"Very sorry, sir." Charles remained on the floor, a finger trailing up his neck to gather a good amount of come before he sucked it into his mouth.

Erik's cock pulsed in his pants. _Oh god_. He was hard again, or did it never really go away?

With all the strength he had in his body, Erik delivered his last line. "You may be excused, Xavier." Charles gave one last bashful look before standing and making to leave the set, the camera following and zooming in on his ass as he walked away.

It made Erik…angry…for some reason. He shook his head before squashing _that_ feeling down as well and stood, ready to leave the set too and hit the showers.

"Good job, Horsecock," one of his fellow pornstars shouted his way, giving Erik a thumbs up. "You lasted longer than five minutes this time," he teased.

Erik smirked as he flipped Darwin a rude hand gesture but otherwise kept on moving. He needed to take a shower and then get to Charles before he left for the day.

There was something Erik wanted to ask him.

…

"Charles," Erik called out. "Charles!"

Finally hearing his name, halfway to his car, the brunet turned around. He smiled. "Oh, Erik. Hello."

Erik jogged to catch up, a little breathless when he reached the other man. Then again, he was always a little breathless around Charles. "Hey."

Charles smiled wider. "Hey."

They stood there in silence for a moment, Erik temporally wondering if this was a horrible idea now.

Charles raised his eyebrow, waiting.

Right. Time to speak; you're probably freaking him out. You can fuck him, but you can't talk to him? Come on now. Erik cleared his throat. "Um, hey. I was wondering…would you, uh, like to go get some coffee with me sometime… or dinner?" He winced. That…that was not how he wanted that to come out.

Charles looked at the other man for a moment, head cocking to the side. "Erik," he said slowly. He placed a hand on the taller man's arm (Erik forgot how to breathe). "I'm flattered but… I don't date pornstars."

Erik just stood there, unblinking. Did…did he just get shot down?

"I'll see you on set though, yes?" Charles squeezed the man's arm before saying goodbye. He turned and walked away.

Still, Erik just stood there.

Okay. Hold on just a moment. Charles will suck his cock, _fuck_ him, and suck his cock again, but he won't "date" him?

What the serious fuck?!

Erik finally blinked. None of that made any sense! What was the point of them shooting a porno together and Charles flirting with him the other day? Telling Erik that the only reason why he got into the porn industry was so he could "have a go at him"?

What the _hell_?

So let's recap: Charles will suc- "fluff" him, have sex with him on camera, but he won't go on a blasted date with him?!

Erik had never been more confused in his life.

He watched Charles drive off, the brunet winking at him as he left the parking lot, and-

Oh. _Oh_. So Charles wanted to play hard-to-get? Erik smirked. Okay. Okay, he can work with that.

TBC

**A/N: Why is this still going on!? I swear I was going to end this two chapters ago! Ugh. Damn plot, working its way into a pwp. What has my life become?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **"Okay, clearly this is going nowhere, especially if you're just going to stand there and mutter incoherent sentences at me." Charles looked right at the pornstar. "Look, Erik, I have a scene to film, so, um…please get off the set?" He paused. "Unless…unless you wanted to watch," he added quietly, already knowing the answer.

* * *

**A/N: Major warning for Shaw, Shaw being creepy, and Shaw pissing off Erik in the best way possible.**

* * *

Erik smiled proudly to himself as he made his way on set the next day, two cups of coffee in hand. Charles may have said he wouldn't go _get_ coffee with him, but he never said anything about Erik bringing some to him.

This counted as a date, in Erik's head at least.

He strolled in causally, hoping to spot the sexy little brunet, when the sight of Sebastian Shaw wearing a robe (a sign that he was about to start filming) smacked him in the face. But that wasn't the worst part.

The worst part was Charles, who was also wearing a robe, and sitting in the middle of a huge bed looking as fuckable as one could get.

Erik's eyes then scanned the "set".

Okay, scratch what he said earlier about seeing Charles on the same set as Shaw being the worst part. The _real_ worst part was the actual set, which was a torture room if the chains on the wall, whips, burning candles, and all the other fucked up shit that Erik didn't even want to think were used for, were anything to go by.

Erik seethed. He thrust both coffees in his hands to the nearest moron, which just so happened to be Alex, another fluffer, and growled, "If I get escorted from the premises, put a laxative in one of these and give it Shaw," before he stalked across the warehouse floor.

Alex looked at both the Styrofoam cups in his hands and shrugged.

"…need no damn fluffer, I want to last as long as possible with this one," Shaw was saying as Erik made his way closer. "Ah, Erik," the man said the second he noticed the other pornstar, "you're just in time." He motioned over to the bed where Charles was, a set worker slipping cuffs on his hands as they spoke. "I saw the video you two made—very hot. Loved the whole "naughty schoolboy" thing." Shaw chuckled, looking down before he glanced back over to Charles. "I personally wanted something a little more on the…rougher side with him."

Erik was personally going to rough Shaw's face up in about five seconds. It took every ounce of his strength to hold back the urge to smash the man's head in with a nearby camera. It was bad enough having to watch Charles suck the man's cock the other day, but there was no way in hell he was going to sit there and watch Shaw _fuck_ him.

Scratch that. There was no way in hell Erik was going to _allow_ Shaw to fuck him.

"Did Charles agree to this?" he bit out.

Shaw looked genuinely surprised. "Why, Erik, I have no idea what you mean by that. If you're implying that I'm somehow…forcing Charles to do this then, please," he waved over to the brunet, "be my guest; ask him yourself." A smirk appeared over Shaw's face, one that had Erik itching to reach for the nearest cable cord, wrap it around the man's neck and _pull_.

Instead he stormed over to Charles, who was just lying back and looking at each hand—making sure they were the proper distance from the bedposts—and growled at the man, "What the _hell_, Charles? What are you doing?"

"Erik." Now Charles seemed genuinely surprised. He blushed. "I-I didn't think you were due on set until later." He looked off to the side. "What are you doing here?"

_Not_ watching him get fucked by Shaw. "I came in early and brought us some coffee." He motioned over to Alex, who had both cups on a nearby table. The blond gave Erik a thumbs up with a huge shit-eating grin. "Which neither of us will be drinking now," he added dryly. Goddamn Alex, he probably doesn't remember which one he put the laxative in.

"Oh," Charles said. Thank god he was still robed, or this conversation would've been awkward as all living hell. "Thank you, Erik. That's, uh, very sweet of you." He shuffled on the bed a bit. "Um, perhaps we can have them after..."

"You're not really going through with this, are you?" Erik was done with the bullshit; he was cutting straight to the chase.

Charles blinked. "Excuse me?"

Erik motioned over to Shaw, who was holding a whip now and laughing with Matthew. "Shaw? Really? You're really going to make a video with that…that _old bastard_."

Lowering his voice, as to not make a scene probably, Charles just told Erik, "Erik, I know what I said the other day about liking you, but come on, let's be realistic here. You and I can't just make pornos together forever, Matthew wouldn't allow that and you know it." Erik started to say something but Charles cut him off. "Besides, I'm making so much more money doing this," he tried to motion to his body with one of his bound hands, only making Erik want to punch a nearby wall, "than being a fluffer." He sighed. "I'm sorry Erik, but they offered me double what I got paid for our film."

"That's because of the _type_ of film you're about to partake in," Erik hissed at Charles, also trying to keep his voice low. "Have you ever even seen an S and M film before?"

"I…" Charles looked off to the side again. "Maybe only once or twice…" he mumbled.

Erik ran a hand down his face. "Goddamn it, Charles, do you even have any idea what you're getting yourself into?"

Around that time Shaw had decided to crack the whip in his hand, the loud sound echoing off the warehouse walls. He smiled wickedly.

Charles swallowed. "Perhaps not."

"Come on; let's get you out of those cuffs." Erik started to reach for Charles' hands.

"Lehnsherr!" Matthew called out. "What the hell are you doing? You're not supposed to be on set until noon. Now get out of the scene, we're about to start filming."

Like hell they were. Erik tugged at Charles' bound hands. "The hell? These are real?" Since when did they use real props? Erik tried harder to free Charles' hand from the cuff. It didn't budge. What the hell? Seriously? Old ass outdated globe with the USSR on it, but _real_ handcuffs with locking mechanisms on them? Erik started to panic.

"Erik, what are you doing?" Charles looked oddly at the man. "Stop it, we're about to start filming; it's too late—I'm doing this."

The words hit Erik like a thousand tidal waves filled with glass. He looked down at Charles. "You're-" he had to swallow, "-you're really going to do this?"

"It's about the money, Erik. I really need the money." He offered a small smile. "I'm sure they'll be other films, for you and me. It's just…" he glanced off to the side. "I need to do this right now," he said and looked back to Erik.

"But I don't want you to," Erik said so quietly Charles didn't hear.

"Beside," Charles went on, "you have a scene you're filming today too, yes?" He gave Erik a pointed look. "Again, how is it fair that you can fuck as you please, but I'm not allowed to do the same?"

Again Erik's answer was just a soft, unheard mumble. "Because…because you're supposed to be with me."

"Okay, clearly this is going nowhere, especially if you're just going to stand there and mutter incoherent sentences at me." Charles looked right at the pornstar. "Look, Erik, I have a scene to film, so, um…please get off the set?" He paused. "Unless…unless you wanted to watch," he added quietly, already knowing the answer.

Erik didn't say anything—not a word—he just hung his head and turned, leaving the set and the man of his dreams behind.

"…like him on all fours by the end, possibly a ball gag in his mouth…" Shaw glanced up from his conversation with Matthew as Erik made his way near. "Erik, hello again." Even his smile's dimples were evil. "I trust you took my advice and talked to Charles?"

Erik just glared at the man. "Matthew, would you please give us a minute?"

The director just raised his eyebrows but otherwise nodded, leaving the two pornstars alone.

"I know what you're doing, Shaw, so let me leave you with this: if you hurt him, by accident or any other way during this film, I will personally hunt you down and rip your cock off." Erik took a looming step forward. "You know for a fact that Charles is inexperienced and has no idea what he's gotten himself into, and I know that's what turns you on, you sick fuck. You may have won this round, but I promise you, this _will_ be the last film you and Charles ever make together."

And with that, Erik shouldered past the older man, bumping him just as hard as he intended to.

Shaw just huffed, glancing over his shoulder as Erik made his retreat. He shook it off after a moment with a smile and said, "Let the fucking begin," just loud enough for Erik to hear.

Alex was nodding towards the coffee cup on his right with a big old smile on his face as Erik came closer. The pornstar just knocked both cups over with his hand, spilling their contents everywhere. Alex frowned.

"Change of plans," he told the younger man. "Just send Carlos to my trailer with the biggest, most drunk inducing bottle of whisky he can find."

…

Erik swore he could hear Charles moaning from his trailer, but that also could have just been him. He was fucking drunk as shit and hearing double.

Wait, was that even possible?

Whatever.

He glanced down at the man between his legs. "The fuck does Matthew pay you for? You don't suck cock nowhere near as good as Charles."

The man popped off Erik's cock, looking up at him with a scowl. "Well excuse me if I'm not Charles fucking Xavier: cock sucker extraordinaire. You're the one who asked for me."

"I had no choice," Erik muttered before taking a swig straight out of the bottle. He looked back down at Carlos. "Come on, I have to be ready to fuck in an hour and so far you haven't done shit to get me in the mood." He took another drink.

"Oh no you didn't." Carlos stood, looking down at Erik now. "Well, so sorry that my fluffing abilities aren't up to your high standards, my Great Erik "horse cock" Lehnsherr." He took a mock bow. "Perhaps you should go find your preferred cocksucker- _oh wait_, that's right: he's otherwise occupied, what with being fucked seven ways from Sunday, and probably chained to a wall right about now, by Sebastian Shaw."

Carlos had just enough time to duck the bottle of whisky that was hurled at his head as he exited Erik's trailer.

"Fuck you," Erik shouted at the fluffer, "you're the worst cock-sucker I've ever had the displeasure of having my cock sucked by." He paused. "And there's been hundreds!"

Erik sighed. Fuck. He was drunk. Perhaps…perhaps this was not such a good idea after all. He was yelling at fluffers, drinking before noon, plotting his revenge on Shaw without and an actual plot. Nothing good could come out of this.

He zipped up, after putting his half-hard cock away, and stood himself, finding the room to be a bit on the…spinning side. Great.

Well, that last idea may not have been a good one, but this next one was sure to be a disaster.

He couldn't take it anymore; he had to go see Charles. Go see Charles being…being _fucked_ by Shaw.

He didn't know why, he just knew that he needed to see it.

…

Erik downed a cup of coffee, or two, on his way to the set. Not that it was going to help sober him up by any means, but it was worth a shot. The sun however, did help out a bit. God it was bright out today.

He slipped inside the warehouse and that's when the _real_ sobering up began.

Charles' moans of…well, it sure as shit wasn't _pleasure_, hit Erik in the face like a wall.

Or maybe Erik just walked into a wall. Goddamn it! Why did he ever think drinking was a good idea?

Coming off the wall he just careened into, Erik followed the sound of moaning, his blood boiling and the rage in him rising. He was definitely starting to sober up now.

He made his way closer, looked straight at the set and-

_Fuck_.

Fifth biggest mistake of his life.

Charles was on the ground, blindfolded, hands bound behind his back, ass in the air and cheek smashed against the floor.

That…that was not the worst part though. The worst part was Shaw, who was fucking Charles violently; both hands gripping the brunet hard enough to leave marks as he slammed his cock into the boy repeatedly.

Erik was going to throw-up.

More than likely because of the booze, but _this_ shit wasn't helping either.

With a heavy stomach he leaned against the nearest surface, which just so happened to be a trashcan, and watched. He didn't want to watch, but he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away. It was like a horrible car crash with mangled bodies and blood everywhere and you just can't help but to look, only it was _Shaw fucking Charles_ and that was much, much worst.

Erik hurled the trashcan across the room in a fit of rage.

Fuck this; he was not going to watch Shaw come all over Charles—_his_ Charles.

Erik stalked across the warehouse, coming even closer to their set.

"What the hell-" was as far as Matthew got when he noticed his head pornstar storming over. Erik ripped the cord that ran to the camera from the wall and then turned his gaze on the director.

"Call cut, _now_," he said harshly, breathing heavy with anger.

"Erik, what's gotten into you?"

"Call cut now before I smash the damn camera next!"

Matthew's eyes went wide. He turned to Shaw, who either noticed the commotion but didn't care enough to stop, or was so into fucking Charles that he didn't notice (Erik couldn't decide which scenario made him want to kill the man more), and called cut.

Charles, who was blindfolded and probably couldn't hear anyway over Shaw's grunts and groans (Erik seethed even more at that thought), clearly had no idea what was going on.

Shaw looked over, confused at first, and then spotted Erik. A scowl formed over his face, but was soon replaced by a smirk. He placed a hand on Charles' sweat slicked back— Erik had to grit his teeth—and slowly as shit began to pull his cock out of Charles' abused ass.

Charles moaned softly— Erik hoped it was from relief and not pleasure—as Shaw's cock started to leave.

But then at the last second Shaw plowed back in, eyes still on Erik, and pushed all the way to the hilt. Charles let out a startled gasp, his mouth falling open. He took in a ragged breath. "I thought Matthew called cut."

Erik balled his hands into fists, resisting the urge to run over there and _rip_ Shaw from Charles.

Shaw just leaned over the bound man, and breathed into his ear, "He did-" he ran a hand down Charles' slick body, "-but your ass just feels so good, so tight. I couldn't help myself; it practically sucked my cock back in on its own." He kissed Charles' neck.

And yes, Erik heard every word that slimy bastard said.

Shaw straightened up, eyes back on Erik as he started thrusting again; slowly this time. He grabbed onto Charles' right asscheek and squeezed before using both hands to spread him wide, his cock still slipping in and out. "I'm sorry, Matthew," he panted. "He just feels so good." He glanced over to Erik. "My cock just doesn't want to leave the warmth."

"What the hell is going on?" Charles asked, moving his head from side to side, his eyes still unseeing. "Are we on break or what?"

"Tell him that's enough," Erik bit out to Matthew. He gave the director a frightening look. "Tell him to stop."

"I-" Matthew looked back and forth between Erik and Sebastian. "What the fuck is going on?"

"God he feels so good." Shaw glanced over to Matthew. "Call action again." His breathing started to pick up. "I'm going to paint his ass white."

"Seriously, what the hell is going on? Are we still filming?" Charles asked.

"Don't you dare turn that camera back on," Erik warned. He looked back over to Shaw, who was still fucking Charles—faster now. His nostrils flared.

"Erik, I think you just need to get off the set. Whatever is going on between Sebastian and you can wait until-"

"No it can't!" Erik yelled. He then, in one solid Spartan-like motion, kicked the camera over. It crashed to the ground, shattering.

The whole set was quiet now, Shaw finally stopped fucking Charles, and Matthew just stared open-mouthed at the destroyed camera before looking to Erik. "What the _hell_, Erik? Do you have any idea how much that camera costs?"

"Take it out of my paycheck," Erik said as he stalked over to Charles. "In fact, take it out of my _last_ paycheck—I fucking quit!"

Shaw was just standing up, after withdrawing his filthy cock from the man who Erik loved, and grabbed his robe, wrapping it around his naked body. He sneered at Erik but the other pornstar, well, _ex_-pornstar, just brushed past him.

"Charles." He sunk down to his knees, running a hand through the man's damp hair. He had to fight the urge to smash his fist into the ground just knowing that Charles' hair was wet because of that…that _bastard_.

"Erik? Is that you?" Charles furrowed his brows. "What the devil is going on? What was that loud crashing sound I just heard?" He paused. "Why are you on my set?"

"I'm getting you out of here." Erik untied Charles' hands and then removed the blindfold.

Beautiful blue eyes blinked up at him. "Erik, what the…" he trailed off when he saw the knocked over camera. "Oh."

Erik helped him sit up, snapping his fingers at the nearest moron, and ordered a robe to be tossed over. Once Charles was covered, Erik pulled him to his feet.

Charles looked around; Shaw was arguing loudly with/at Matthew, who was still looking down at his camera like it was the greatest loss ever, and then back to Erik. "What have you done?" he asked sternly.

Erik just shook his head. "I can't let you do this, Charles. Trust me; this isn't the lifestyle you want to live. This has nothing to do with Shaw (that was a partial lie, but Charles didn't need to know that), or anybody else fucking you (another lie). I can't sit here and watch you destroy your life. You're young, just trust me, this isn't what you want." He sighed. "Take it from me; I'm thirty-five, single and lonely. No matter how many guys I fuck a day it doesn't matter because it's not real. It's not the same as being with someone you actually care about. And, up until now, I've never had anyone that I cared about."

There was a beat of silence.

"What are you saying?" Charles asked, holding his robe closer to his body.

Erik held his hand out for Charles. "I'm saying choose me over this." He nodded around the warehouse. "You don't want this." _I don't want you to want this_.

Charles took a step closer. "No, I asked: what are _you_ trying to say?" He looked up at Erik with soul-crushing eyes.

"I-" Erik swallowed, looking down. "I care about you, Charles…" When he looked back up, Charles was smiling.

"You really mean that?"

Erik's face went dry. "I just quit my job of fifteen years, and destroyed a potentially five-thousand dollar camera. Yeah, I think I mean it."

The smile on Charles' face only grew wider. "You really just quit? For me?" Erik nodded. "But…but what about money? What will you do for an income?"

Erik just huffed. "Please, I've been doing this for fifteen years. I don't have a drug addiction, and most my money went into savings. I could've retired years ago. I just didn't have any reason to," he gave Charles a heart-filled look, "…until now."

Charles glanced at the hand that the older man was offering him; Erik could see the doubt was still in his eyes. "That and, I suppose, I could always go back and finish getting my mechanical engineering degree. I dropped out and started doing this." He shrugged. "It just seemed easier at the time." His voice lowered, as did his head. "I see now that may have been a mistake."

A hand tipped Erik's face back up. "I wouldn't necessarily say that." Charles smiled at him. "You met me, didn't you?"

Erik smiled back, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Yeah, but…I also can't help but feel partially responsible for you getting into this. You yourself said you only became a fluffer to get to me."

"Nonsense," Charles dismissed Erik quickly. "I made my own choices in life. None of this was your doing."

"Yeah, but-"

"But nothing," the younger man cut him off. "I made my decision, and I still stand by it." He ran his hand through Erik's hair. "Our paths may have crossed due to unusual circumstances, but they crossed nonetheless."

So they did.

Erik managed a weak smile, "So what about you? What will you do for income? You said earlier that you really needed the money."

Charles shrugged. "I'm still young. I can always go to college and get my teaching degree…like I should have." He muttered the last part and looked away.

Erik winced. "I feel like such an ass."

"None of that," Charles said softly, looking back at him. "I already told you I made my decision, and I stand by it." He glanced down to Erik's hand, a smile appearing over his face.

"Does this mean you'll finally go get coffee with me?" Erik held his hand out more…

And Charles took it. "Yes, Erik, I'll go get coffee with you now."

Both men, hand in hand, started walking away, Matthew still cursing in the background over the loss of his camera and Shaw bitching about _major case of blue balls_, and _where's a damn fluffer when you need one_, when Alex came wandering by with what appeared to be a plate of freshly baked brownies.

"Oh, those look delicious," Charles said as he started to reach for one, but Erik just pulled the brunet away.

"You don't want any of those," Erik told him, and then winked at Alex. He nodded his head over towards Shaw before returning his gaze to a confused Charles. "Trust me."

"Oh, okay." Charles watched as Alex and the plate of yummy looking brownies disappeared.

"Beside, "Erik said as he pulled Charles closer, "I had something better in mind for dessert."

A shiver ran through Charles' body and Erik had never felt more victorious in his life.

…

Charles emerged from the bathroom, hair still wet and towel around his waist. He looked nervous.

"Are you all right?" Erik asked, his voice honey-thick and dripping with arousal. He watched as Charles crossed the room timidly.

Now, what Erik really wanted to ask was: _did you wash all the Shaw out of you? _, but thought that would probably come off as…crass.

And a bit possessive, if not _crazy_.

Still looking a bit on the bashful side—and really, why was Charles so nervous?—the brunet just shrugged. "I'm fine." He looked away, holding the towel around his body more.

A smile broke out across Erik's face. "Charles, are you…nervous about sleeping with me?" He sat up more on the bed.

"I-" Charles bit his bottom lip into his mouth, then glanced back to the ex-pornstar he used to jack-off to in his early teens. "Maybe."

A bark of laughter came from Erik. "Charles, darling, we've had sex before, have we not?" He waggled his eyebrows. "And as I recall, more than one oral sex session."

Charles narrowed his eyes at the other man. He probably didn't appreciate being laughed at, if Erik had to guess what that scowl on his face had meant. "Yeah, but that was different. That was just meaningless sex."

The smile fell right off Erik's face. He looked straight in Charles' eyes. "It wasn't meaningless to me," he said softly.

Charles didn't hear him. "Look, it's just…I'm nervous, okay?" He looked away. "Last time, that…that was different. There was a script and plot-" _Plot? What plot? _ "-and we knew what we were supposed to do." He sighed, glancing back to Erik. "I don't know what to do now," he said softly.

A small smile made its way back onto Erik's face. "You're still intimidated by me, aren't you?"

Charles huffed. "Well duh, you are Erik-mother-fucking, _I-once-fucked-for-forty-minutes-straight-without-c hanging-positions-and-didn't-come_, Horsecock, Lehnsherr."

Jesus, hearing all his nicknames like that…

"Charles," Erik said as he got up off the bed, making his way over to the shy brunet. He tipped Charles' face up by his chin. "Not anymore." He shook his head. "That's not me anymore. Now it's just plain Erik."

He'd prefer "Erik and Charles", but didn't want to assume anything quite yet.

"I'm still nervous." Charles blinked up at him.

"Well then, let's just take it slow, shall we?" Erik whispered as he tipped Charles' head up all the way until their lips met.

Charles closed his eyes and melted into the kiss, placing his hands on Erik's biceps. Erik pulled him closer, his hands on Charles' shoulders.

"I want this to be special," Erik said softly against Charles' mouth, after the kiss broke. "I don't want you to feel as if you're just another co-star of mine, because you're not. You're so much more than that to me."

Charles surged up and kissed him again.

"Take me to bed," he said after, looking at Erik like the man was his lifeline, his hands gripping the ex-pornstar's arms harder.

…

Erik kissed his way up Charles' body from hipbone to jaw, until they came face to face, where Erik slotted their lips together perfectly. Charles grabbed a hold of Erik's face and intensified the kiss, sending a surge of passion through both their bodies.

A gasp came from Charles when Erik ground down, pressing his erection into the brunet's soft skin. Their eyes met, Charles swallowed.

"I'm ready."

Erik growled, hooking one leg under the smaller man's and flipping them to where Charles was on top.

"Oh." The younger man looked down at Erik, his brown hair covering his face partially. Erik reached up and brushed it away.

"Want to see your face."

Charles blushed, ducking his head as he looked away.

"What did I just say?" Erik reached out again and brought Charles' face back.

"Sorry, I'm just-"

"Nervous?" Erik smiled. He ran his hand down Charles' face to his neck. "Don't be, I don't bite."

This got Charles to smile. "Are you sure about that?" He arched his eyebrow. "I saw _Attack of the Shark's cock_."

Erik laughed out loud. "That's not what the movie was called. It was _Cock Island_."

"Not in my head it wasn't," Charles said as his smile grew. "I saw the way you bit that guy, you really broke the skin, didn't you?"

"He asked for it," Erik muttered, then smiled softly at the brunet. "Come here. Let's stop talking about my past." He brought Charles down into another kiss.

"Hmm," Charles hummed against the older man's lips, placing his hands on Erik's chest. Pulling back, Charles looked wantonly down at him before reaching back and taking Erik's cock into his hand. Erik gasped. Charles lifted himself up, and slowly sank down onto the waiting cock below.

Both men moaned at the same time, eyes locked on each other's.

Both of Erik's hands quickly found the smaller man's hips. Charles took in a breath and then _moved_.

Erik held on for dear life as the brunet rode him, both of Charles' hands back on Erik's firm chest as his ass slapped down against sweaty skin.

And since when was Erik sweating? _Jesus_. What has this Charles Xavier, ex-fluffer turned pornstar for two days, done to him?

Charles leaned down and placed an open mouthed kiss to Erik's collarbone, sucking a bruise on it. Erik found his hips thrusting up, involuntarily (he swears), meeting Charles halfway. Charles cried out, threw his head back and rode Erik harder.

Jesus Christ, why weren't they filming _this_?

Oh, that's right; Erik quit the business. Carry on then.

He brought one hand up to cup Charles' face, tilting it so he could see piercing blue, come inducing eyes.

Sixth biggest mistake of his life.

Erik came, hard, groaning out Charles' name as he filled the younger man with his seed.

Charles didn't need much more motivation. Just seeing the look on Erik's face and hearing the desperate way Erik moaned his name was enough to bring Charles over the edge as well. White stripes painted Erik's chest—which was new; normally Erik was the one doing the paining—and Charles fell on top of him, panting.

After what felt like a long minute of breath catching, Charles pushed himself up just enough to look at Erik. "I have a confession to make."

Erik's heart started to thump rapidly in his chest. He swore to god…if Charles says he's really sixteen…

"I'm still not going to get coffee with you, ever."

Erik's face fell; he frowned. What an odd time to tell someone you're not going to date them. Erik still had his cock deep inside the boy's ass for fuck's sake!

"Wha-" Erik started, but Charles cut him off with a smile.

"I hate coffee," he told the older man. "I'm more of a tea drinker."

A smile broke out over Erik's face. He gave a dramatic sigh, rolling his eyes. "I suppose I could live with that."

"Good," Charles whispered as he leaned back down, coming dangerously close to Erik's lips, "because I've had a crush on you for a very, very long time. I hate to lose you over a "tea vs. coffee" debate."

Erik sealed the distance, as well as the deal.

Charles was officially his.

END

**A/N: Well there you go, a pwp that turned into a p with p, only there was still more p than p. _Whatever_. Comments are loved! Thanks again to my beta, Twilight684, who looked this over for me! You are the best!**


End file.
